When He Wears My Color
by Ally-Kamiya
Summary: *Sequel to When She Wears My Color* Tommy gets his revenge - Kimberly POV. **Chapter 2 added as of 7/20 - Tommy POV**
1. Kim POV

****

When He Wears My Color

By: Ally-Kamiya

Author's Notes: You asked for it, so here it comes. The sequel to "When She Wears My Color". This will stay in the same order, first chapter POV of the victim, second chapter POV of the flirtee.

****

Rating: Somehow still staying at PG-13, despite the fact that Kimberly is pretty swear-heavy.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Or else you would see that the PR characters still change clothes instead of wearing the same outfit each day.  
**Summary: **Tommy gets his revenge. First chap – Kim's POV. (Sequel to "When She Wears My Color, recommended read before this)

****

Timeline: Ninja saga, a week after "When She Wears My Color".

****

Let me know what you think!

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Last time when I took a test in Mrs. Applebee's, I took Billy's advice. And I still got the erased answer correct. So this time I took Rocky's advice, and didn't even look at it after I finished the last question. I hopped to my feet, went to her desk, and set my test down on top of Billy's.

That was a good ten minutes ago, and I'm bored.

With not much else to do, I let my mind wander back to its favorite subject – Tommy. I wonder if he's recovered from his birthday party yet. It was Saturday night, but he seemed a little sluggish yesterday when we had to fight another of Zedd's monsters…I told him not to get into a chugging contest with Rocky, but no, he had to prove himself.

Speaking, er, thinking, of Tommy, he just got up and turned his test in. That usually means prime flirting time is about to begin, just as it did last week. Weird how Mrs. Applebee never notices these types of things…

I watch my boyfriend out of the corner of my eye as he sits back down in his seat, and he puts his head down in his arms…Shucks, maybe there won't be flirting today. But then the hem of his white muscle shirt raises a little, and my eyes widen.

Tommy Oliver is wearing the pink boxers I got him (The thong idea was dropped…I can barely wear one of those pains in the asses. Literally).

Holy Power, I am so toast today…

All I can find myself able to do is stare with wide eyes at the pink. Now I understand why Tommy stares at me so much when I wear white, and the look in his eyes. The feeling that goes through me…I can't explain it. But it's like this sudden possessive rush of need and want and oh I need to stop having these thoughts during class. Stop brain, stop!  
He shifts a bit more, and I can see pink on his undershirt. It's a weird pink, like he probably mixed one of Rocky's shirts with his in the wash for this…But still, pink. Pink pink pink. He should really never wear pink. He's going to drive me insane or make me do something right in the middle of class and in front of people and he's such a bastard.

Yes I can see you smirking at me under your arm, bastard. Yes, I can read the look of smugness in your eyes, bastard. Yes, I know this is payback, bastard. Yes, I know you're saying I-love-you with your eyes, bastard. Bastard bastard bastard. A bastard that I love back, but hey…Still a bastard!

Okay, maybe it's because this is the first time I've experienced him wearing pink and these emotions, but I need out of this room. And water, water is good…

So I get up, ignoring the look on Tommy's face which varies between smugness and a little touch of concern. Going up to Mrs. Applebee's, I get permission to go to the restroom, and boy, am I out of there faster than you can say "Morphin'", ignoring my boyfriend's face all the way.

Hurrying to the bathroom, I splash water on my face for quite a bit before looking into the mirror. How can he stand being in the same room with me when I wear white? Maybe he's just gotten used to it…Thinking back to last week, though, he hasn't.

I take my time in here, doddling around as I have my thoughts. It serves him right if he begins to worry what's going on. Making a face at myself in the mirror, I take a paper towel and pat away the water. Steeling myself, I head back out the hall and into Mrs. Applebee's classroom.

Taking my seat, I look at Tommy, who, once he knows I'm alright, has begun smirking again. I can't say I hate him…Okay, I can, but I don't. This is his revenge, and I know it.

Ever notice that revenge is so much sweeter when you're acting the revenge?

Never wear pink again, Oliver, or there'll be no more fun for you…

Stop smirking!

Bastard.


	2. Tommy POV

****

When He Wears My Color: Chapter 2

By: Ally-Kamiya

Author's Notes: It's taken quite a bit of time, but here is the long awaited (I'll make myself think that) second part to "When He Wears My Color", the sequel to "When She Wears My Color". I think this will be the final installment, but hey, there could always be a prequel. Let me know what you all think, and enjoy.

****

Rating: I'm determined to make these stay at PG-13. Though you never know, with Tom's mind.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Saban does.

****

Summary: Tommy gets his revenge – Tommy POV. (Sequel to "When She Wears My Color")

****

Timeline: Ninja saga, a week after "When She Wears My Color".

****

Reviews are loved, and thanks to all who have done so!!

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Last week, Kim got me bad after I turned in my test. I thought she was still taking it, and well…let's not say how she physically got me. See, she was really checking her answers, taking Billy's advice.

The day Kim got her test back, Billy got a few bruises.

So I know that she's taking Rocko's advice today, not even bothering to look at the answers after she finished. Thinking of Rocko…Somebody remind me to never, ever, get into a chugging contest with him. Luckily, I have a bit more tolerance then him. A bit. Hey, still the man here.

And the luck came my way in more ways than one. See, it helped me plot my revenge. With Rocky's red shirt laying around, I was able to create a disgusting pink undershirt with a combination of the two in the wash…Yep, that was really on purpose.

Kim also gave me the other part for my revenge. I heard a rumor she and Aisha were giggling and considering having her give me a pink thong. Thank Zordon she changed her mind and got me pink boxers instead. Don't ask what kinds of looks that provoked when she gave me a form of underwear. Really, don't.

Well, she turned in her test. I wait a moment and finally pencil in the last answer to my own test, and turn mine in. My mind is already laughing over my revenge. I planned the whole thing out, without anyone's help…Not that I would tell anyone about the little pheromone inducing color issue. Kim would hurt me if I did, she likes making me crazy way too much. (Not that she needs to wear white to do that.)

Wait, there's my desk. Yep, I can't pass that if I want to act out my revenge.

Sitting down, I put my head down in my arms. My shirt rises as that happens, but I know Kim's too worried that I'm still sluggish to do anything. She thinks there won't be flirting today. Hah, you're wrong, Bird Girl.

Her eyes are wide, and she's staring. I can feel it. So I peek out from under my arms a bit to watch her, my smirk hidden. She knows she's toast today. And I don't even have to work as hard as she did.

She's starting to understand the feeling I get when she wears white, I can see it coming to her in a rush. So I shift a bit, and then the strange pink undershirt is showing too. She's staring.

And then she sees me smirking at her. I just continue to smirk, I'm the man. She can read the smugness in my eyes. Oops…I hope she won't kick my ass right in the middle of class. Or anytime, really. I love you, Kimmie. This is all payback for last week, honest. Hey, stop muttering 'bastard' at me under your breath! Didn't I just say, er, think, I love you!

Next thing I know, she's standing, at Mrs. Applebee's desk, and then is gone. Oh crap…I remember the first time she wore my color. Well, it was green then, and I was still evil…I was lucky as hell that Rita didn't find out about that. Or Zordon. Or the gang...

But still, I remember what it felt like. I hope she's alright…My gaze varies from the door to the clock to my communicator, considering contacting her, but no, I shouldn't do that. 

One minute. I hope she's okay…

Two minutes. Shit. 

Three minutes. I should've done this when it was just us two.

Four minutes. Then I could've used it to my advantage…

Five minutes. She's back!

And she's fine, from the looks of it. So the smirk returns to my face, and I watch her. She's still cursing my name.

Aww, c'mon Beautiful, you don't hate me.

Don't give me that look.

Geez…

She started it!


End file.
